Sweet and Sour
by BladeGuy9
Summary: Both Marceline and Bubblegum are kidnapped and imprisoned and must put aside their differences to figure out a way to free themselves. Will they manage to escape, or fail to escape and fight the whole time?


Sweet and Sour

By BladeGuy9

**BladeGuy9: So this idea just popped into my head while I was at school; haven't written anything with Marceline or Bubblegum as the main characters for a while. Anyway, just to let you all know, this is NOT Sugarless Gum; this is a friendship thing between the two royal females. Also, this fan fiction is its own. It does not go along with my other fan fictions. With that said, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.**

* * *

Princess Bubblegum lets out a big yawn as she heads up to her bed chamber. She had had a long, tiring day from signing royal papers, to keeping Cinnamon Bun from getting into trouble; the usual. She reaches her room, opens the door, and closes it behind her, ready to go to sleep after this long, tiring day.

It has been a long time since Bubblegum has had some time off from ruling her kingdom. Everyday it's the same routine for her: get up at 7:00 A.M., take a shower to start the day, brush her teeth, choose the appropriate outfit to wear, eat breakfast, sit on her throne listening to the citizen's complaints, sign royal agreements, sit through royal meetings (sometimes), keep the Candy People out of trouble, mainly Cinnamon Bun, go to bed at midnight, and start the cycle over the next day. It's been ages since the fair princess of the Candy Kingdom has worked in her lab. Oh how she misses the smell of chemicals when she steps foot into her lab.

'I've been working hard; I deserve some time off,' thinks Bubblegum as she takes off her tiara and sets it on a tiara holding rack. She smoothes her bubblegum hair and goes into the bathroom to wash up. As she gets ready to brush her teeth, she starts thinking about asking Peppermint Butler for some time off. The last time she ever had some time off was the Door Lord incident. Bubblegum remembers that day like it was yesterday. She remembers what the Door Lord took what was most precious to her, she remembers Marceline joining her, Finn, Jake, and Beemo just so she could hang with them, and she remembers the song she sang. The thought of Marceline only clouds the princess' thoughts with clouds of anger.

'That girl can infuriate me to no end,'Bubblegum thinks as she spits out her toothpaste and begins washing her face. Hatred fills her head as she thinks about the vampire queen. How obnoxious and emotional she is when around her. The candy princess begins undressing until she is down to a pair of purple panties and a bra. She puts the dress she wore in a nearby clothing hamper. She walks over to her dresser and begins rummaging through it, wondering what she should wear to bed. Then, she spots it. The old band T-shirt Marceline gave to her. She picks it up, the hatred in her mind being replaced with memories of when they were the best of friends.

'_You… kept the shirt I gave you?' _Bubblegum remembers Marceline saying to her when she got her shirt back from the Door Lord.

'_Yeah, it uh… really means a lot to me,' _Bubblegum remembers replying to her.

'_But you never wore it.'_

'_Dude, I wear it all the time… as pajamas,' _she had said, putting the shirt on and giving her the thumbs up sign.

Bubblegum can't help but smile down at the shirt. Marceline had given it to her when they she took her to her first concert. Bubblegum had wanted a shirt so badly, but they were all out. So, after the concert, they had gone back to Marceline's place, where she had given Bubblegum a rock shirt of the band they had just seen.

'_Marcie, you're… giving me your favorite band T-shirt?' _Bubblegum remembers asking her.

'_Yeah, I saw you really wanted a band T-shirt and they were sold out. I don't wear it much anymore, and I can easily get another one at their next concert, so it's yours,' _Marceline had told her.

She then remembers hugging Marceline as tight as possible. '_Oh thank you sooooooo much,' _she remembers saying to her.

Bubblegum smiles at the memory and puts the shirt on. Once on, she reaches under the shirt behind her back and unhooks her bra. She tosses it into the clothing hamper. Bubblegum then pulls out a pair of dark pink knee socks. She puts them on and they barely reach past her knees. She then pulls out the pair of purple short shorts she usually wears with the shirt. Once on, she grabs a pink band and ties her bubblegum hair into a high ponytail. As she finishes with her hair, she hears tapping coming from her balcony window. She finishes and goes over to investigate. She opens the door to her balcony and walks toward the railing, wondering who was knocking. She shrugs and turns around; however, she is quickly knocked on the head with a blunt object. She begins blacking out, but sees a rather round looking figure before she does.

* * *

Marceline strums her axe-bass as she floats above her bed, wearing her gray tank top and light blue PJ pants. She runs her hand through her long, raven black hair as she sighs, thinking of the boring day she had. She just sat around, played her bass, watched some movies, and she had just gotten back from restocking on red foods. With her being a vampire, Marceline knew she was limited to doing a lot of things. She couldn't step out into sunlight and feel its warmth, she couldn't lie down in the grass unless the moon was out, and she couldn't see Finn and Jake until night fell.

She is; however, able to bypass the sunlight by using her umbrella or her sunhat and elbow long gloves. It was just annoying for her to constantly make sure she has those items with her so she won't burn in the sunlight. 'That's the toll for being a vampire,'she thinks. Being a vampire also means everyone thinks she's a monster, which really makes her feel bad. If people just get to know her, they'd realize she is a being with feelings. Sure, she has her ghost friends, but ever since they tried taking Finn and Jake's guts, she never really talked to them much after that. And sure, she had Finn and Jake, but she sometimes wonders if they really get her sometimes.

No, there was only one person in all of Ooo who actually got her: Princess Bubblegum. They were the best of friends; nothing could ever tear them apart. That is… until they had a big fight, something they thought would never happen in thousands of years.

* * *

_Marceline had met Bubblegum when she was only 13 and Marceline herself had just become the vampire queen. Bubblegum was out sitting under an apple tree, looking up at the stars. Marceline noticed the little princess and decided to mess with her. She flew into the depths of the tree, and slowly floated down toward Bubblegum. The vampire queen hissed at the pink girl, trying to scare her. However, Bubblegum was intrigued at Marceline's appearance._

'_Wait… you're not scared of me?' Marceline asked._

'_Heaves no, you're a vampire, right?' the pink girl asked._

'…_yeah, so what?'_

'_I have heard many things about your species and wanted to ask many questions… but my mom tells me to stay away from your kind.'_

_Marceline looks down at the girl and takes a seat next to her. 'Well, kid, your mom is right; you should stay away from someone like me. I'm nothing but a monster to everyone,' Marceline says, looking down at the ground in depression._

_Bubblegum notices a tear trickle from her eye. The pink girl then hugs the vampire's waist. 'I don't think you're a monster,' she says. 'If I had to classify you as something, it'd be a… friend.'_

_Marceline looks down at her in shock. Someone living actually called her a friend. The only people that thought of her as a friend were her ghost friends, who she doesn't keep in touch with much ever since she left the Underworld. Marceline smiles down at the girl and pats her head. 'I'm Marceline, by the way; what's your name?'_

'_Bonnibel Bubblegum, but most people call me Bubblegum.'_

_Marceline takes note of the tiara on the pink girl's head. 'What's the tiara for?'_

'_Oh, when I turn eighteen, I'm going to become princess of the Candy Kingdom.'_

'_Really? I just became queen of the vampires.'_

_Bubblegum gasps in amazement. 'That's so cool!' she cries in excitement. Marceline smiles down at the girl, telling her how she became the queen. From that moment on, Marceline visited Bubblegum every night. By the time she turned 16, Marceline took her to her first concert for her birthday, which was when the shirt was given. However, by the age of eighteen, things started to slowly change between the two girls. There had been lots of fighting, they spent less time together, and Marceline was not enjoying the time away from her friend, and all the fighting was driving her up the walls. Then, one day, it finally happened. After yet another fight, Marceline finally snapped._

'_You expect me to be this perfect friend without any flaws! News flash, sister: everyone has flaws, even you! You think because you're a princess, you are better than everyone, flawless! Well you know what? I don't want to be friends with someone who thinks she's flawless! I'm out of here,' she says, grabbing her axe-bass and flying off into the night._

'_Fine!' Bubblegum calls out. She then slams the door to her balcony shut and throws herself onto her bed face first. She buries her head into her pillows so no one can hear her crying; crying over the fact she lost her best friend in the world. Unknown to her, Marceline is seen staring through the balcony window, seeing her cry. She then flies off, tears running down her cheeks._

* * *

Marceline sighs at the memory, knowing that she made the worst mistake of her undead life. She looks down at her axe-bass, strumming a few notes. She then hears a faint quack-like noise. The vampire queen gets up, her axe-bass strapped around her. She floats down the hole in her floor to the living room and sees nothing. She shrugs and goes to head back up to her room, but stops when she hears it again. Using her vampire ears, Marceline hears the sound coming from outside. She floats over to her front door and opens it to the large cave her house sits in. The vampire queen looks left and right, trying to find the source of the noise.

"That's strange, could've sworn I heard-" she is quickly cut off and frozen in a block of ice. Standing on her roof is the same round looking figure that was at Bubblegum's castle. Sitting next to the figure is a recorder giving off quaking-like noises. The figure looks down at the frozen vampire and grins.

* * *

Bubblegum begins slowly opening her eyes. She sits up, rubbing her head in pain. "My goodness, what the cabbage just happened? One minute I'm outside on my balcony, the next I get hit in the head with a blunt object," she says to herself. She gets up and begins shivering. "Geez, Peppermint Butler needs to turn down the A/C," she says. However, she notices icy bars in front of her. The princess sees nothing but ice all around. "…how did I get here?" she asks, backing away from the ice bars.

Flapping is then heard, and from the window comes the same figure round figure from the castle. Bubblegum clutches her fists and glares at the figure. "Ice King! Let me out of your prison cell this instant!" Bubblegum cries.

The Ice King looks at her and smiles. "Ah, I see you're awake; just in time to meet your new roommate."

"New… roommate?"

Ice King nods and begins dragging a large block of ice. Bubblegum had just noticed it since she was focused on the Ice King's entrance. He opens the jail cell and pushes the block of ice inside. It hits the wall and smashes into pieces, revealing its prisoner: Marceline. The vampire queen falls to the floor.

"Ugh, what the plum just happened?" she asks herself, getting up. She looks at her surroundings and realizes where she is. "How did I get here?"

"I froze you and brought you here," says Ice King, closing and locking the door to the prison cell.

Marceline glares at the Ice King and in a fit of rage, lunges at the icy bars and begins trying to slice them with her axe-bass.

Ice King laughs. "Foolish vampire queen; I recently learned how to make my icy bars as tough as steel. You won't be breaking through those any time soon," he says tauntingly.

"Why am I in here?" Marceline asks, he beady black eyes glowing red.

"Because you two are the hottest pieces of royalty in all of Ooo," he says, winking at Marceline.

Marceline shivers in disgust, but then arches an eye brow. "Wait… two?"

"Why of course," he says, pointing at Bubblegum. Marceline looks where he is pointing and just notices Bubblegum. The two stare at each other for some time. Marceline breaks their stare down and turns back to Ice King.

"Please tell me this is a joke," says Marceline.

"Nope, now, if you'll excuse me, I must start planning for which one of you I want to make my queen," he says giddily. He walks off, laughing to himself. "Oh, and by the way, don't bother using your transforming powers to break out, or any of your powers; I put a spell on the bars that negates your powers," adds Ice King before he walks out of the room.

Marceline hisses at the Ice King, knowing he really doesn't care. She just did it out of rage. The vampire queen looks around the cell, hoping to find someplace to sit. The only place she sees is an icy bed with an icy pillow and no blankets. Marceline groans and floats over to the bed, passing Bubblegum along the way. She takes a seat on the edge of it as begins inspecting her axe-bass, making sure it isn't damaged.

Bubblegum looks over at the vampire queen, her arms crossed, and a bit of a pouty look on her pink face. "You know, you could have the decency to at least say 'hello' to me," says the princess, not liking Marceline's rude behavior. The vampire ignores her, now tuning her musical weapon. Bubblegum glares at her with hate. "You infuriate me so much!" she exclaims as she walks over to the wall and takes a seat up against it. She brings her knees up to her chest and rests her head on them while wrapping her arms around them. There is nothing but silence between the two royal females. The only thing that can be heard is Marceline turning her axe-bass.

Minutes of silence pass by, until Marceline finally glances over at the princess. "I see you dowear the shirt as pajamas," she says, finally speaking to the candy princess.

Bubblegum, shocked to hear her voice, jolts her head up and looks over at her. "Huh? Oh, yeah… I told you I wear them as pajamas, what, you thought I wasn't telling the truth?" she asks.

Marceline stares at her, not sure what to say. "…uh… well…"

"…oh my glob… you thought I was lying when I said that," says Bubblegum, now getting up.

"Well, I-"

"Save it! I'm a princess of my word; I would never lie to anyone, not even you!"

"And here we go again," replies Marceline, setting her bass down.

"What?"

"By saying you'd never lie to anyone is basically saying you're flawless."

"This again?" asks Bubblegum, now getting angry.

"Yes, I'm sick of thinking you're so perfect when you're not!" Marceline yells.

Bubblegum was furious. She approaches Marceline and gets up in her face. "Well, I'm sick of you period, you butt!" Bubblegum screams.

Marceline gets up from the icy bed, now clutching her fists. "And that's another thing; you call everyone a 'butt'! Maybe I should start calling you 'Bubble Butt', but not only because of you call everyone that; because you have a bubble butt!"

The candy princess glares at the vampire queen with intense hatred. She knew being made of bubblegum gave her… assets a better appearance. Bubblegum knew she couldn't let Marceline get away with it.

"Well, maybe I'm sick of all your drama! That's all I ever hear from you is drama! Maybe I should start calling you the 'Drama Queen' since you act like one more than a vampire queen!"

Marceline's fists begin shaking with anger. "Bubble Butt!"

"Drama Queen!" Bubblegum then slaps Marceline across the face. This surprises the vampire. She didn't know the pink girl had it in her. Marceline hisses at her and punches her in the stomach. Bubblegum is sent backwards and lands on her back. She sits up, panting from the blow she just took. Marceline looms over her, ready to give her another punch. However, Bubblegum acts fast and pulls on her long, raven black hair.

"Ow! Let go of my hair, Bubble Butt!" cries Marceline.

"Make me, Drama Queen," Bubblegum retorts. She then tugs harder, bringing Marceline face first to the icy ground. She gets up on all fours and grabs Bubblegum's right leg, biting down on her thigh since she's wearing knee high socks and short shorts. Bubblegum groans in pain, which only causes her to pull harder on Marceline's hair. The vampire queen winces in pain, which causes her to bite down harder on Bubblegum. Tired of this, Bubblegum spits near Marceline's left eye, causing her to recoil and hiss in pain. Bubblegum gets up, wincing a bit because of Marceline's bite mark on her thigh. "Enough of this, I'm going to sleep," she says, making her way toward the icy bed, wincing with every step she takes with her right leg. "Here's your weapon," she says, throwing it with all her might toward Marceline. It sticks in the icy ground just before her.

Marceline rubs her left eye, making sure it's all right. She then notices Bubblegum's back facing her as she tries to fall sleep. Marceline glares at her, picks her bass up, and makes her way over to the other side of the room cell. She sets her bass down close to her and gets into a sleeping position while floating in the air. However, from a nearby doorway, Ice King is seen poking his head in the room, sighing and shaking his head.

* * *

All is quiet in the Ice King's lair. The sound of sleeping penguins can be heard, as well as Ice King sleeping on his bed. Marceline can be seen sleeping peacefully and snoring ever so softly. However, her eyes shoot open. Her vampire ears pick up something nearby. She looks around, wondering what was making the noise that she heard. The vampire then spots Bubblegum over on the icy bed shivering like mad. She never saw her shiver so much before. 'Then again, we are in the Ice Kingdom, and she decided to wear short clothing,' Marceline thinks. She'd be shivering too if she wasn't a vampire. Being a vampire had some advantages, and this was one of them: Marceline didn't mind the cold, since her body is all ready cold. However, she did feel kind of bad for the princess though, despite what was said in their last fight.

She sighs, floating over to the princess. She floats above her, looking down at her. "You better be thankful for this, Bonnie," she mutters. Marceline has her hair wrap around Bubblegum like a blanket. She gets into sleeping position again, this time staring at the ceiling. Sleep quickly takes her just as Bubblegum begins calming down. The candy princess begins waking up as Marceline falls back asleep. She notices her hair wrapped around her body acting like a blanket. 'It's… so warm and… silky,' she thinks. Princess Bubblegum looks up at Marceline, a small smile forming on her face as she drifts off back to sleep.

* * *

Morning arrives sooner in the Land of Ooo than expected. The sun slowly rises into the sky, its rays of light slowly making the Ice King's lair a lot brighter. Bubblegum is the first to wake up, due to the light making the lair seem brighter. She yawns and squints her eyes, waiting for them to get adjusted to the brightness of the room. Once adjusted, she gets up and stretches. However, she forgot Marceline had her hair wrapped around her to keep her warm. So as she starts walking, Marceline falls to the icy floor, hissing in pain as she scurries back over to the darkest corner of the room. Bubblegum gasps, forgetting that she can't stand sunlight.

"Oh my glob, Marceline, I'm so sorry," says Bubblegum. "I forgot you used your hair as a blanket for me."

Marceline looks down at her, stunned to hear her say those words. "You… knew I used my hair as a blanket for you?" she asks.

Bubblegum looks up at her. "Yeah, and I can't thank you enough."

Marceline smiles down at her. "Well… if I hadn't, you might've died, and Finn and Jake would've slaughtered me if I'd let you die."

Bubblegum sighs, turning toward the bars. "Speaking of Finn and Jake, where are they? They would've been here to save us by now."

"If only we had some sort of way to call them…! DUH! I completely forget!" exclaims Marceline.

"What'd you forget?" asks Bubblegum.

Marceline reaches into her pocket and pulls out her fish looking phone. "I completely forgot about my cell phone; we can call Finn and Jake and tell them that we need their help," explains Marceline, lowering herself onto the icy bed.

"That's perfect!" cries Bubblegum, sitting next to Marceline as she dials Finn and Jake's number. She holds the phone close to both their heads so they can both hear. However, after four rings, it goes straight to Finn and Jake's answering machine. "Fudge, they're not home," says Bubblegum in disappointment.

Marceline hangs up and puts her phone away. "No point in leaving a message; if they aren't home, then they're out adventuring, and they'll never get it."

The two females then hear whistling. Ice King enters the room, holding a platter of pancakes, strawberries, and orange juice. "Oh, you're both up," he says.

"What's with the food?" asks Marceline.

"What? Just because I kidnap princesses and put them in my dungeon doesn't mean I treat them like princesses," he says.

"You never treat us like princesses," says Bubblegum, recalling all the times he kidnapped her and the other princesses.

"I can change!" Ice King retorts. He sets the platter in the icy cell. "Now, eat up; I'm going out to get supplies for the wedding." He laughs and flies out the window.

Bubblegum takes the plate of pancakes and grabs a fork, beginning to eat. "Wow, for an old patoot, he can really cook," says Bubblegum, enjoying her pancakes.

Marceline takes a strawberry and sucks the red from it. "Eh, not bad, but I've had better strawberries."

The two manage to have a conversation about past things that happened to them, music, and how much of a pain in the butt royal junk can be. They manage to keep a good conversation for a good couple hours, until Bubblegum makes a comment to herself on how Marceline should stop making songs based on her drama filled past and making more normal songs in general.

Using her vampire hearing, Marceline hears her make the comment and they get into yet another fight and go back to calling each other 'Bubble Butt' and 'Drama Queen'. They fight ends with them sitting on opposite sides of the cell. Marceline plays her axe-bass while Bubblegum just sits up against the wall. She then notices the sun is slowly setting. She notices a ray of light coming through the window and into the cell. The princess then notices that the plate that she ate the pancakes off of is reflecting a bit of the light.

An idea pops in her head. She gets up and takes the plate. Marceline looks up and notices her. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"I'm getting us out of here, that's what I'm doing," she says, trying to angle the plate.

"Buy putting the plate in the way of the sun ray?"

"No, I'm angling the plate at the bars so that the ray of light will hit them. Since the ray is being reflected off of the plate, it will be twice as powerful as a normal ray of light, meaning it'll melt the ice bars, giving us an escape," Bubblegum explains. She looks over at Marceline only to find the vampire queen give off a yawn.

"That is one thing I don't miss, Bonnie, you and your science talk," she says, floating over to her.

The bubblegum princess glares at her. "Well, one thing I don't miss from you is your pranks; they were too distasteful," she says.

"You used to love my pranks!" Marceline cries. "I seem to remember a certain one where we pranked your butler, and you laughed."

Bubblegum ignores her, puffing her cheeks out a little. It's true; she did like _some _of Marceline's pranks, but didn't want to admit it. The ray of light then causes three bars of melt. Just in time too, cause the sun has set and the moon begins rising into the sky. "Success!" Bubblegum cries.

"Finally, let's just get the plop out of here so I don't have to spend any more time with you," she says, floating out of the cell. Bubblegum glares at Marceline as she follows after her. The two travel around the icy lair, seeing penguins having dinner or just chatting to themselves. The two royal females eventually find the exit.

"At last, the exit," says Bubblegum. They walk toward it only to be stopped by Ice King's semi-loyal pet, the Ice-o-pede.

"Crap-shack!" Marceline cries, grabbing her axe-bass. "It can never be easy, can it?" She lunges at the beast and lands a hit, but it does nothing. The Ice-o-pede fires lasers at Marceline, who blocks with her axe-bass. She flies toward the Ice-o-pede, hitting it on different parts of its body. The Ice-o-pede roars and swats Marceline into the wall. She hits the wall with great force, causing icicles above them to fall down. Some land on Ice-o-pede, causing it to roar in pain. One impales its head, rendering it motionless. Bubblegum claps with glee now that the Ice-o-pede is defeated. However, unaware to her, a large icicle above her falls. Marceline, now coming to, sees the icicle falling.

"Bonnibel!" she cries, lunging at her and tackling her to the ground to avoid the icicle, where it shatters upon impact to the ground.

Bubblegum looks back and forth between Marceline and the shattered icicle. "You… you saved me."

"Well… yeah," says Marceline, getting up.

"Why? I thought you hated me?" Bubblegum asks.

"Well…" Marceline starts, but sighs. "No, I don't. Bonnie, do you remember the song I sang during the Door Lord incident?"

"Yeah, you never finished it."

"That's because I was afraid to confess my true feelings… Bonnie, that song explains how I want to reconcile. I'm sick of all the fighting."

Bubblegum stares at Marceline. "Marcie… you want us to be friends again?"

"We were the best of friends, Bonnie. We were so close; some even thought we were a couple." Bubblegum blushes at the thought of that. "I miss hanging out with you, and I miss all those experiments we used to do together."

Bubblegum smiles at the vampire queen. "Marceline, I miss hanging out with you too. And I miss all those fun pranks we used to do together. And... you're right, I'm not perfect. No one has to be perfect in this friendship."

Marceline smiles at the candy princess. "Should we hug like we used to?"

Bubblegum smiles and hugs Marceline, who hugs her back. "Just so we're clear, this is a best friend hug, right?" asks Bubblegum.

"Oh yeah, big time," says Marceline.

From behind them, slow clapping is heard. Bubblegum and Marceline come out of their hug and see the Ice King clapping, which gets faster each second. "Bravo," he says.

"Yeah, we got out, and now we're going to kick your blue butt!" cries Marceline.

"That won't be necessary," he says. Marceline and Bubblegum look at each other in confusion. Ice King then begins turning into something that looks very familiar to both Marceline and Bubblegum. Standing in the Ice King's place is Jake, covered in blue, red, and yellow paint in some areas while wearing one of the Ice King's robes.

"Jake!" cries Bubblegum.

"The one and only," says Jake, using Ice King's robe to wipe the paint off.

From around the corner, Finn comes out. "Finn! What the plum is going on here?" cries Marceline.

Finn and Jake looks at each other with proud looks. "You see, everyone was complaining about your fight at last week's movie club meeting and wanted us to do something about it. So we asked Peppermint Butler what Bubblegum's deal was with Marceline, and he told us how you two had a huge fight and that you were the best of friends," explains Finn.

"That was all we needed to put our plan into action. I came up with the idea to put you two in the same area so you could try to get along, and Ice King's cell was perfect. So I stretched into the shape of the Ice King, "borrowed" one of his robes, and had Finn paint me to look like him. I'd kidnap the two of you, and Finn and I would watch you from afar to make sure our plan was working. I was a little worried at some parts when you guys got into fights, but it worked out in the end," explains Jake.

"Okay… but how did you get Ice King to let you use his lair for your plan?" asks Bubblegum.

"Oh, he's not even here, we're house sitting for him while him and Gunter are on vacation. The timing for that was perfect," says Finn.

"That explains that, but Jake, how did you manage to sound exactly like the Ice King?" Marceline asks.

"With this!" he cries, pulling out something that looks like a universal translater. "It's a voice modulator. We needed to record Ice King's voice for it to work. But once we got the sound of his voice, anyone who wears it will sound exactly like him," Jake explains.

Marceline and Bubblegum look at each other. A fanged grin forming on Marceline's face. Bubblegum giggles and they both turn back at Finn and Jake. "Well guys, you really outdid yourselves," says Marceline. "I guess we should thank you since Bubblegum and I are friends again. But…"

"We have something way better in mind," says Bubblegum, giggling afterwards. Finn and Jake looks at each other in confusion.

* * *

"RUN FASTER DUDE!" Finn cries as he wraps his arms around Jake's neck. Jake picks up speed as they run away from the Ice King's lair. The top of the lair then bursts as Marceline, in her bat monster form, bursts through. Bubblegum is seen on her shoulder, holding onto her bat fur. Marceline chases after the two adventurers, revenge for imprisoning them in the Ice King's lair.

Marceline and Bubblegum laugh as they chase after Finn and Jake. "This is so much fun!" cries Bubblegum.

"You know it," replies Marceline. "What do you want to do after this?"

"Hmm… have a slumber party?" she questions.

"Sure, why not?" says Marceline. Bubblegum smiles back at her and the two continue chasing after Finn and Jake, both glad to have finally made up.


End file.
